The Seven Sisters
by EvermooreNoir
Summary: Fanatics, Assassins, Sisters. Their fate was sealed the moment they were born. But were these women truly evil at all? In her remaining time, the sole surviving sister honored their memories and found redemption in the most unexpected way. A prologue piece exploring Ashi's childhood with a tie-in to my first short story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Seven Sisters

 _Foreword:_

 _I'll be honest, I was always a little disappointed that Ashi was the sole survivor of her sisters for the last season of "Samurai Jack," mainly because I thought with seven identical sisters it would leave a lot of room to explore their relationships. Grant it, the show was called_ "SamuraiJack" _for a reason, and the last season turned out to be a smash (I still love and cry over it vigorously); that being said, if the creators ever decided to do a mini-series or spin-off series, this is my idea of what it would look like because I really want them to explore more of the sisters' shared past._

 _The three new names of the sisters are made up since only four were ever actually given, but because their septuplets and only Ashi was ever distinguished from the group, I can't assign any of the names to any particular sister – because truth is none of us know who is who other than Ashi. That being said, I invite you, the reader, to assign the name to whichever of the six remaining faces you like. I'll admit that some of this content may be disturbing to some fans due to the nature of cults and their on-goings, so for that reason this story will be rated "T" just to be safe; and, yes, my ending was sort of inspired by the end of 'Orphan Black' recently, but only because my original endings turned into complete downers!_

 _So without any further ado, here it is – my fanfic prologue of the life and times of Ashi and her sisters! Hope you enjoy and happy reading ya'll!_

 _EvNoir_


	2. Chapter 2

Table of Contents

Chapter One: Asumi

Chapter Two: Ayumi

Chapter Three: Avi

Chapter Four: Azami

Chapter Five: Aki

Chapter Six: Ami

Epilogue: Ashi

** Disclaimer: I do NOT own the rights to "Samurai Jack," or any characters related to the brand; this story is purely a non-profit fan-fiction exercise written for entertainment; please support the official release!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter One: Asumi

At one point she was happy; truly, very happy. For as long as she could remember, Asumi's life with her sisters was a good one. Together they played their days away and explored their labyrinth-like home, dressed in their simple, black gowns. They smiled and laughed with each other, and listened intently to their mother's teachings of the mighty Aku, their lord and master. They were doted on and pampered by every member of their "family," revered as the daughters of the High Priestess, her most precious treasures. Asumi liked that they were so important, that their fates were destined for something greater than they could ever imagine. Yes, times for them were good and happy. Until that night…

Asumi woke with a start and popped her head out of bed to see what the matter was. Though their window-less room was always dark Asumi knew it must have still been very late. Around her, her sisters roused sluggishly from their sleep, yawing and stretching in their beds as their mother, dressed in her long black cloak, stood before them.

"Come now, my daughters," she cooed from behind her mask, her staff gripped firmly, reverently, in her hands, "the time has come."

"What time mother?" Asumi asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes. The pale white mask turned to face Asumi, and though she couldn't see her face Asumi was all but certain her mother must have been smiling coyly.

"The time for you to take your rightful place within in this world" the priestess replied quietly, "To fulfill your purpose to your master, Aku. Come!" she added more forcefully as she suddenly yanked the child from her bed. Though Asumi was startled by the act she wasn't the least bit surprised and stood obediently next to her sisters at the foot of their beds. Aki began to take a step forward for the door only to be stopped suddenly by their mother.

"Wait," she said sternly, and one by one she removed their black, long-sleeved gowns.

Moments later, Asumi found herself in a secret room she didn't know about. There she and her sisters stood uneasily around a large, smoldering fire-pit in the center of the room. She glanced down at it and saw that though the flames had burned out long ago, the embers still seemed to glow hot and hungry. Asumi glanced nervously at her sister, Azami, who returned her worried gaze and pulled the thin blanket tighter around her body.

"You seven were born with a purpose," their mother began as she faced them from the other side of the pit. Her masked face was turned upward and Azami knew she had to have been smiling rivetingly at the memory of Aku. "The sole and singular purpose of destroying those who stand in the way of our lord and master; now the time has come for you to take your place within his grand design and serve him in the most noble of ways."

"From this day forth, you, my Daughters of Aku, shall be forever bound to him as his rightful weapons – your sole and glorious mission in life to vanquish all who oppose Aku's just reign." She then slowly turned her head, drinking in each of the children with hidden, fanatical glee.

"All that is required is your complete and utter devotion to the Glorious Aku. Tell me, my children, is your devotion pure? Do you solemnly swear your undying allegiance to the service of Aku?" Asumi and her sisters glanced nervously at each other, Asumi herself secretly wondering if they were doing the right thing. Finally, one by one they each replied with a small and timid: "Yes, mother."

The High Priestess stood taller and slowly glided toward them and around them cautiously. She beckoned them closer to the pit, and one by one they cautiously obliged. As they glanced down into the smoldering blackness, the High Priestess bent down before Asumi's sister, Ashi, and said,

"Aku our lord and master is one with the darkness – he was born from it. It fills him with infinite power. We too must become one with it…" Asumi watched, practically mesmerized as her mother, with a swift and sudden motion, snatched Ashi's blanket away, revealing her sister's naked frame. As Ashi covered herself as best as she could, she peered in for a closer look at the strange pit as their mother's voice echoed from above:

"We are forever grateful, and ever in your service…"

 _Pownk!_

Ashi was instantly shoved forth into the pit, and moments later her ear piercing shrieks filled the room. Then, before Asumi even knew it, her blanket was snatched away and she felt a tiny push, before she too was sent toppling into the darkness. Seconds later her own screams filled the room in a wailing chorus with the rest of her sisters, as the magical darkness forever burned into her flesh.


End file.
